Oh My My My
by DreamBeautifulxx
Summary: This story is based on Taylor Swift's song, Oh My My My. The story is gonna be a multi-story and is Jemma, with a hint of Miego!
1. Chapter 1

**She said, I was seven and you were nine **

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my...**

* * *

_Emma's pov_

Hi! My name is Emma Alonso. I'm seven years old! My best friend is Jax Novoa. He is nine years old. We've been best friends since I was born, literally! When I was a baby, 2 year old Jax and his parents visited me. Gotta go my parents are calling me!

_Narrator _

"Emma, let's go! We have to meet Jax and his parents at their house for the barbecue!" Mr. Alonso said.

"Coming dad!" Emma said and ran downstairs out of her room. She was wearing a pink, plain, long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing skinny jeans, a pink silk scarf, black leather jacket, and her little boots since it was Autumn.

"Lets go! I can't wait to see Jax!" Seven year old Emma said.

"Okay, okay" Her mother Maria said. The Alonso family drove to Jax's parents house. When they got there, Jax and his parents were standing outside. Emma immediately got out of the car and ran to hug Jax. They pulled away and started talking while sitting down on the grass in the front yard.

"How was your trip to Mexico?" Nine year old Jax asked.

"it was good, but the bad part was someone had their butt in my face at the beach!" She said. The two kids laughed loudly.

"I still have bad dreams about it, Jax!" Emma said and put her head on Jax's shoulder. They talked about their summer and school starting.

"Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" He said and stood up.

"Your always hungry!" Emma said and Jax helped her up.

"I'm a growing boy." Jax said, that made Emma giggled cutely.

"RACE YA!" Emma shouted and quickly ran to Jax's backyard

"HEY! CHEATER!" Jax yelled and started running to the backyard.

"Got ya!" yelled Jax. He caught Emma by the waist and twirled her. Emma laughed.

"DINNER!" Their parents yelled. At dinner, Emma and Jax sat beside each other. The sun was down and the moon and the stars are up, Emma looked at the sky.

"Come on Jax! Let's go look at the stars!" Emma pulled Jax. They both laid down on a blanket and looked at all of the stars in the sky.

"They are so pretty." Emma whispered. She looked at Jax the way she looked at the stars.

* * *

_With the parents_

"You know, Jax and Emma might grow up and fall in love" Jax's dad said.

"if they are I'm glad Emma is with Jax" Mr. Alonso said. Mrs. Alonso and Mrs. Novoa rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Oh my my my..." They say in unison.

"They look so cute together!" Mrs. Alonso said

"They are more than cute, Maria." Jax's mom said.

* * *

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**

**You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids you and I...**

**Oh my my my...**

* * *

"Where are we going, Jaxy?" Emma said using Jax's nickname.

"Trust me, Emmy" He said using Emma's nickname.

"Ok here we are!" Jax exclaim. She looked up and saw the treehouse.

"This is the treehouse!" Emma said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Jax said with sarcasm. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed Jax. He fell on the grass, but he wasn't hurt.

"I'm gonna beat you up, Emma Alonso!" Jax said, but didn't mean it. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you always say that and you never beat me up." She said.

"I am now, I'm still bigger than you!" He said trying to act serious, it was working Emma had wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare, Jax Novoa!" She screamed.

"I would."

Emma started running, Jax chased after her. When he catches her he grabbed her by the arm and made her turn to face him.

"You need to stop being so gullible." Jax said. Emma smiled.

"Want to play truth or dare?" She said.

"Okay" He said.

"Truth or dare, Jax?" Emma asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have another best friend like me?" She asked. Jax was shocked.

"Dare!" He said to get out of the subject.

"I dare you to tell me the truth." Emma said and smirked a little. **(A/N: Got that from The Suite Life on Deck)**

"Okay, yes, his name is Diego. Also he likes your girl best friend, the one who is blond." Jax said.

"Maddie?" She asked. **(A/N: I know that is not true)**

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Emma truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wash the dishes!" Jax smirked.

"But, it was your turn! I did it yesterday!" Emma shouted.

"So? I dared you." He said making a point. Emma huffed.

"Fine"

"My turn! Truth or Dare, Jaxy?" Emma asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me!" Emma exclaimed. Jax had wide eyes but leaned in. When Emma can feel his minting breath on her lips, she ran away.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" She yelled. Jax chuckled and chased after her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this so far. Next chapter will come soon! Please give me 3 or more reviews!**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my...**

* * *

It was a Monday morning.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Emma woke up happily and turned off her alarm clock. The reason she woke up happily on a Monday morning was because it was her 16th birthday! She took a shower using strawberry-mint shampoo, Jax's favorite. Emma was wearing her usual Iridium High uniform **( A/N: The one Panther's wear) **and she curled her hair a bit to make it bounce when she walked.

Emma cast a spell to make pancakes and bacon to appear on the table saying 'happy birthday'. Recently she found out that her and her best friend, Maddie were witches, Jax was a wizard, and Diego was a Kanai. **( A/N: This story might be a little OCC because Emma, Maddie, Andi, Katie, and Sophie are panthers, Emma is Maddie's best friend, and Diego is Jax's best friend) **She ate the pancakes and bacon for breakfast and she walked to school, since it was a sunny day, perfect for her birthday. When she got to school, everyone sang happy birthday, even the teachers. Emma was shocked. The song ended. Girls came up to her saying "happy birthday, Emma!" and they gave Emma gifts consist of clothes and bracelets and necklaces.

"Wow, what was that about?" Emma asked when she reached the Panther's lockers, which were all beside each other.

"Emma, remember that anytime it is Panther's or maybe Sharks's birthday the school sings "Happy Birthday". Also your the principal's daughter." Andi said in her Panther voice. **( A/N: Remember Andi is a Panther, wearing her outfit in the season 1 episodes, Pantherized and Walk like a Panther.)**

"Oh, but why did the teachers do it?"

"Your their favorite student! Duh! You follow the rules and get perfect grades." Maddie answered.

"I know" Emma said using her hand to flip her hair over her shoulder, like diva like. She, Maddie, Andi, Katie, and Sophie giggled. Boys came to the Panthers and asked them out but, all 5 Panthers rejected them and Emma and Maddie went to music class, while Andi, Sophie, and Katie went to science. Maddie and her best friend, Emma got to music class, immediately every boy looked at them, including Jax and Diego because they secretly liked the girls. Diego likes Maddie because if he likes Emma, Jax would kill him, he doesn't care if Diego is his best friend. Diego would do the same thing, if Jax likes Maddie instead of Emma, Diego kills him. Destroy him.

Emma and Maddie went to sit down. Emma looked at Jax, he mouthed 'Happy Birthday' and she mouthed 'Thank you'. Jax grinned and waved, Emma did a flirty wave.

"Okay, class, we will be performing songs today. The one you wrote with your partner over the weekend. Who wants to go first?" The teacher says. Nobody raised their hands, so Maddie and Emma raised their hands slowly.

"Emma Alonso and Maddie Van Pelt, please go to the front of the class and preform your song."

Emma and Maddie got ready and the music begun...

**Emma-Bold **_Maddie-Italics **Together-Bold and Italics **_**( A/N: remember this just in case you forget!)**

SONG STARTING!

**Fresh cut grass, one cold beer**

**_(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)_  
**

_Summer dress, favorite park_

**_(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)_**

**_I'm wide awake_**

**_So what's the point of dreaming when your life is great_**

**_Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling_**

**_OH!_**

**_Can't complain about much these days_**

**_I believe we'll be okay_**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_**

**_Can't complain about much these days_**

**_I believe we'll be okay_**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_**

_We're screaming out_

**We're screaming out**

_**I believe we'll be okay**_

_Sun kissed skin on my lips_

**_(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)_**

**Fireflies after dark**

_**(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**So what's the point of dreaming**_**(So what's the point of dreaming!) _when your life is great_**

**_Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling_**

**_OH! _**

**_Can't complain about much these days_**

**_I believe we'll be okay_**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_**

**_Can't complain about much these days_**

**_I believe we'll be okay_**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_**

_We're screaming out_

**We're screaming out**

_**I believe we'll be okay**_

_Oooh-ooh _

**We'll be okay **

_Oooh-ooh_

**We'll be okay**

_Can't complain about much these days_

**I believe we'll be okay **

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh...**_

**Yeah!**

_Can't complain about much these days _

_I believe we'll be okay_

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**_

_**Can't complain about much these days**_

_**I believe we'll be okay**_

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh **_

_We're screaming out_

**We're screaming out**

_**I believe we'll be okay**_

_**We'll be okay**_

SONG ENDED

Everyone in class clapped loudly and the two girls bowed and Emma and Maddie went to sit down.

"FABULOUS GIRLS!" The teacher yelled. The other girls excluding Emma and Maddie sang their songs but none of them were good as Maddie and Emma.

"Class, the boys will not be singing tomorrow because the gym coach will make the boys run for 67 laps around the track since they skipped gym class yesterday." The teachers says and grinned. Every boy groaned and the girls giggled.

SKIPPING TIME!

"I don't want to do 67 laps, Emmy!" Jax whined following Emma, she turned around to face Jax, who had a frown.

"Let me see that smile and that twinkle in your eyes, the one I saw since we were kids" Emma said, like talking to a little kid and she pinched his cheeks.

"Haha" Jax said with sarcasm. Suddenly, Mac, one of the Shark members got covered with water, soap, and apple scented bubbles **( A/N: I know Mac is from season 1, but I really wanted him for this part)**

"Aw, man! I roll in mud this morning, now I smell clean!" He complained. Everyone laughed and Gigi was filming this to put on Miss Information. Jax laughed, Emma saw this and his eyes sparkled like the pretty lights when she saw when she was little. She was falling for Jax. Slowly. But. Hard.

* * *

SKIPPING TIME!

After school, Jax and Emma went to Emma's house. They worked on homework in her room. While they were doing that, there parents were in the living room talking about them.

"Remember when they were young and we talked about them being in love, we were silly!" Jax's father said with a chuckle.

"I know! They grown up already and they didn't fall in love. We were ridiculous" Emma's dad said. He and Jax's dad laughed.

"Why can't they fall in love?" Jax's mother said.

"Remember I said they were adorable and they will get together soon!" Emma's mom said. The men scoffed

"Oh my my my..." The moms said in unison and smiled.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I have school! Anyways, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, and follows you gave me! I got 25 reviews for ONE chapter! That is amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**

**Songs:**

**We'll be okay, by Oh Honey, but in this chapter it is the Glee version! Imagine Emma as Rachel and Maddie as Santana.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter! Bye!**

_**Rauraloverxx**  
_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside 'till the morning light**

**Oh my my my...**

* * *

**On the sidewalk at the park**

"JAX!" Emma yelled trying to catch up with her friend, lately she feels that he is avoiding her. In the past two days, Jax didn't answer Emma's texts and calls. Jax turned around and smiled, which was odd for her because they didn't talk for two-three days, Jax continued walking. _Why is he avoiding me? Did he not want to be friends anymore? _She thought. Emma paused for a moment. Her last thought sent tears in her eyes, some slipped on the ground. Emma swiped her tears away with her sleeve and turned around. She was still crying. She heard footsteps behind her, Emma slowly turned around and to her surprise it was Jax.

"Emma why are you crying?" He asked. She looked up with her eyes full of hurt.

"Do you even want to be friends anymore?" Emma asked quietly while looking down. Jax lifted her chin up.

"Of course I still want to be friends, why would you think that I don't want to be friends?" He asked gently.

"It's like you keep avoiding me!" She yelled

"Why!"

Jax looked the other way, then back at her.

"I-I like you so much that it hurts too much to know that you are not mine, that is why I'm avoiding you. I thought I could get rid of my feelings if I can avoid you for a week 'cause I knew you would never like me back. That is why I didn't answer your texts or calls"

Emma was shocked and stood still.

"Now I knew I screwed our-" Jax couldn't finish when he felt a pair of soft lips on him. Emma was about to pull back, but Jax grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply. They pulled away breathing heavily. They smiled at each other. Jax let go of her waist and took out something out of his jacket. He opened it and Emma gasped. It was a diamond necklace in a shape of a heart. In it said _Me and You._

"Emma Alonso would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would"

Jax smiled and put the necklace on her.

* * *

Emma was sleeping soundly on her bed. Something or _someone _was knocking on her window, it kept doing that. Emma eyes opened and got scared. She closed her eyes tightly and turned on the other side of her bed, trying to go back to sleep and trying to ignore the thing that is knocking at her window. The knocking got louder. She opened the window slowly and quietly, and had her purple and pink magical powers in her hand. Then she saw Jax.

"What are you doing here?!" Emma yelled and whispered at the same time since her dad is still sleeping. But Jax cast a spell and made the room soundproof so they can talk normally.

"Look Em, I know it's two A.M but I want you to come with me somewhere, meet me outside." He said.

"Where?" Emma asked.

"It's a secret" Jax said and winked leaving out of her window. Emma rolled her eyes and giggled. After changing out of her pajamas she went outside not forgetting to grab her **(really Jax's) **leather jacket and quietly walking out the door.

"I see your wearing my jacket" Jax said with a smirk, leaning back on his red truck. Emma was faking to be sad so her idiot boyfriend would tell her where they were going but Jax shook his head not telling her anything.

"Please Jax, you know I hate secrets please, tell me where we are going" Emma begged, grabbing one of Jax's arm pulling it gently. Jax chuckled.

"Sorry babe. No can do" he said and pecked Emma's right temple. Then Emma had an idea. She grabbed Jax's neck pulling it closer to her. Jax was kinda nervous. Emma whispered in his ear.

"Babe, tell me where we are going" she said that made Jax shivered a little and grabbed her waist tightly which made Emma smirked. Jax was about to tell her where they were going but closed his mouth. Emma was sad and let go of Jax. Jax smirked knowing he won.

"Fine, but before we go-" Emma said seductively. She grabbed Jax and started to make out with him. Things got a bit heated. Jax grabbed her waist and kissed her deeper. Emma played the end of his hair which made Jax moaned and made her smirk into the kiss. Emma pulled away. Jax was out of breath, but Emma was not.

"How-are you-not out of-breath?" He asked panting. Emma wanted to smirk but didn't.

"Practice." She said and walked into the passenger seat of his truck. Jax was confused and a bit jealous.

"With who?!" He said dumbly but cutely and got in the truck

* * *

"Still I don't why I have to wear a blindfold!" Emma complained, crossing her arms. Jax laughed quietly. A few minutes later Emma heard the car stop.

"Now can I take the blindfold off?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes" Jax helped he take the blindfold off. Emma saw the creek beds that they made when they were little, but now it was full of water. It was shining underneath the full moon's light. She turned around to thank Jax but he was pulling out a big blanket out from the back of the truck. He laid it down and he and Emma laid down on it. They were watching the stars and moon like they were kids again. Emma and Jax cuddled together.

* * *

"JAX!" Emma was yelling his name and crying at the same time. Emma just saw Jax kissing another girl... That's not her. Jax was shocked and ran to Emma pushing the other girl away. While the blonde girl, named Cassidy smirked and walked away.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Emma yelled sobbing.

"Emma I-" Jax started to apologize but Emma interrupted him.

"Save it!" Emma said and ran away.

"EMMA!" Jax shouted. He ran his fingers through his hair, kicked the wall of the school, and was now crying. His back was against the wall.

**With Emma**

She got home and was still crying. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number she knows the most.

_Italics-Maddie _**Bold-Emma**

_Hello?_

**Ma-Maddie**

_Emma?_

**Please come over**

_Why? Did something happened? Are you okay?_

**Jax ch-cheated on me.**

_WHAT?! I'm coming right over._

Emma hanged the phone up and continued crying until Maddie got to her house. They stayed the night together.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Emma" Maddie said handing Emma another tissue, who is on the couch.

"I can't believe he did that! I-I just thought that there was a chance he loves me" She said blowing into the tissue.

"Maybe he made a mistake?" Maddie said

"Yeah right" Emma said doubtfully, rolling her eyes. Maddie gave a sad smile.

"How about I make you some chicken soup" She said and went to the kitchen. She saw something or _someone _out the window.

"Emma go outside"

"Why?"

"Just go"

Emma got off the couch and went outside. She saw Jax outside sleeping. Emma smiled and poked Jax. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Emma!" He exclaimed.

"Jax, what are you doing here? Did you stay the whole night?" She asked looking confused.

"Yeah I did, Emma I'm so sorry I kissed another girl. She was wearing a wig that looks like your hair and when I poked her she turned around and kissed me." He said softly. Emma sighed.

"I believe you. Cassidy is a bitch!" She said, shocking Jax. Maddie heard it and gasped.

"I thought I'd never see the day Emma Alonso cuss" He said playfully. They hugged and kissed.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a long time :(. REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


	4. The Ending part 1

**A few years had gone and come around**

**We were sitting our favorite spot in town **

**And you you looked at me, got down on one knee**

* * *

"Hey Jax" Emma Alonso, who is now 23 walked toward her boyfriend for almost 5 years, Jax. When Emma came face to face with him, she saw he was nervous and had a thin sheet of sweat covering his face. She ignored it and grabbed his hand. Jax visibly relaxed and seemed less tense than before. So she knew he wasn't breaking up with her so _what else could it be? _She thought. Suddenly a blindfold covered her eyes.

"Uhh... Jax? What are you doing?" She asked.

"A surprise" he replied simply. Even though she couldn't see she knew he was smirking knowing she hates surprises. Emma groaned, but went along with it. They went into his truck and started driving. When they arrived, Jax opened the door for Emma and helped her out. Emma knew they were outside because she felt the warm Miami breeze on her face.

"Ow! Jax!" Emma exclaimed something hitting her foot. She guessed it was a giant boulder.

"sorry" Jax said quickly. They continued walking. Jax stopped and took the blindfold off her eyes. Emma gasped. Right in front of her was a small picnic blanket full of her favorite food and scented candles and rose petals everywhere she looked. There was a beautiful sunset and best of all it was her favorite spot in town. Her first kiss with Jax. It was all on the most highestG and greenest hill in Miami.

"Jax.. This is amazing!" Emma said with excitement."I'd do anything for you Emmy" Jax said in a soft, smooth voice that made Emma relaxed but it kinda made her shiver. Jax thought she was chilly so he took off his leatdher jacket and put it on her. Emma being easily excited and perky Emma, raced to the bright red blanket and sat down. Jax chuckled and walked over there. They laughed, talked, and sang some songs. Soon, they started to clean everything up. When Emma's back was turned, Jax used his magic to create roses behind his back and held them in front of him. Emma turned around. She smiled and walked toward Jax.

"Are those for me?" She asked. He nodded Whaand handed the bouquet of roses to her. Emma gave him a peck on the lips. She was about to pull away when Jax grabbed her waist and pulled towards him deepening the kiss. Emma tossed the roses to the back of truck and continued to kiss him. Being human they pulled away and started breathing hard. They laid down on the grass enjoying the comfortable silence. Emma was wrapped around Jax's arm feeling warm and loved. Then when the sun was almost gone, Jax stood up quickly making her stand up.

"What is it Jax?" Emma asked.

He turned toward her and got down on one knee and held up a velvet box,smiling. Emma gasped and covered her mouth, tears springing in her eyes.

"Emma Alonso, you are the love of my life. When you walked into your dad's office on my first day of school all I could think about was how beautiful you are".

Emma blushed.

"You are so special to me that your eyes shine brighter than any diamond or star. If I had to choose between my life or you, I would choose you forever and always. Please make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" He said hopefully.

Emma nodded quickly.

"Of course!"

Jax stood up grinning from ear to ear and putted the diamond ring on her and they kissed with passion.

* * *

**Hi! I am terribly sorry for not updating for over 2 MONTHS! I am also sorry for making this short but this is part 1 of the ending. Again so sorry for not updating! I have school and I had a bit of writers block but I want to get this chapter out there since you guys have been patient, sorry if it is not good. I will be updating the LAST CHAPTER on Wednesday so it will be a New Years present! In the last chapter it will be the wedding! I will also give shoutouts to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and follow! POLL: By the way if any of you guys like I Didn't Do It, can you check out the poll on my profile? Thanks!**

**_Rauraloverxx_**


	5. The Ending part 2

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do and I did too**

* * *

_Today was the the day, today was the day..._Emma Alonso immediately kept thinking to herself when she woke up in bed. Yes today is the day she and the love of her life, Jax was gonna get married. She smiled and looked down where Jax was still sleeping right beside her. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Jax's eyes fluttered open and smiled pulling down Emma in bed cuddling with her. Emma giggled and snuggled closer to his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait to call you my wife and Emma Novoa" He said softly.

"I wished I can stay here all day, but I can't. I need to go to hair and makeup" she said and tried to get out but Jax's strong grip hugged her waist tighter, pulling her back in. Jax groaned and Emma chuckled.

"Can't we stay here a bit longer" he asked.

"Nope, it is at 9:00" Emma said and successfully got out of his grip. Jax groaned dramatically.

"Get up lazy. You need to go put on your suit."

"fine"

* * *

Emma got a ride to the altar with Maddie and Andi. They were her bridesmaids, while Jax's best mens is Diego and Phillip. **(A/N: please pretend that he is real)**

"OMG! I can't believe your getting married!" Maddie exclaimed

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually like the bridesmaids dresses you picked out Emma" Andi said

"Oh please, noting compares to your wedding dress, Emma" Maddie gushed.

**(A/N: The wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses links will be on my profile)**

"Thanks guys" Emma said while the car stopped.

"Come on we gotta go do hair and makeup"

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Jax...**_

Jax was wearing his wearing his suit and looking at himself in a mirror backstage at the altar. _I'm really doing this _he thought nervously.

"Are you okay man?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, just kinda nervous" Jax admitted.

"Don't worry" Diego said, Jax turned around to face him.

"So when are you going to ask Maddie to marry you?" He said and smirked. Diego looked nervous.

"Maybe tomorrow" he muttered quietly but Jax heard it.

"Tomorrow!"

"It's Maddie's birthday and I wanted to do it at her birthday party, oh gotta go put on my tie. See ya" Diego said and left him alone. Jax went to the red couch and sat down leaving him and his thoughts.

* * *

The wedding finally started and the guest quieted down. The song began to play.

* * *

**Please read! Hi so sorry this was short hopefully the next chapter will be longer and the end. I couldn't update because I am in the hospital. I will update as soon as I get out.**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


	6. Short Finale and Shoutouts!

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I...**

**I'll be eighty-seven and you'll be eighty-nine **

**I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky**

**Oh my my my...**

* * *

**Years in the future...**

Jax and Emma lived happily ever after. They had a boy named Dylan who was 5 years old. He looked like Jax more than Emma, he has dark brown hair with hazel eyes, and has that twinkle in his eyes that Emma still see in Jax since they were younger. I guess you can call him the cutest boy in kindergarden. Even though he is kinda of a bad boy, he is a gentleman often and get the best grades in kindergarden the school has ever seen. Of course that came from his mother and his uncle, Francisco. They had a newborn, who is 6 months old. It is a boy again and his name is Will. He is not your typical baby, he is the quiet type so he didn't cry a lot. So he is basically semi-opposite of a normal baby.

Years later, Dylan met a girl named Maya and has a little crush on her, it looks like they are the new Emma and Jax.

Anyways, Emma and Jax never fought, unless playfully and can make each other feel loved and happy. Overall they lived forever happy with their kids and each other. Oh my my my...

* * *

**So that's the end! Hope you guys enjoy this story and please give me your honest opinions. Do you like it? Is it sucky? So this is a very short ending...**

**Anyways I'm going to give shoutouts! (if your not in this sorry, but consider this is a shoutout for you to! )**

**anubisd101**

**the truth behind her eyes**

**silencyghost**

**HOAMixerFan**

**JemmaIsBae**

**cyncyn123**

**DragonFlameGal**

**springmoonlight4life**

**( Every Guest and author that reviewed, followed, favorite, and took the time to read this story, LOVE YA GUYS )**

**And a very special shoutout to...**

**Daddy Directioner! Thank you for reading this story and review on every chapter! Love ya, and thank you so much again for supporting this3**

**Again thank you to everyone! **

_**DreamBeautifulxx **_

**(If you haven't notice, I changed my author's name)**


End file.
